fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valeth/Recollection of 2018 Gacha
Somehow it feels like I have to write something for New Year 2019. Then again, I'm kinda bad at writing and unsure about what to talk as everyone pretty much content with each of their life; hopefully good wishes of you all, readers, could be realized on 2019. Looking back, as time passed, my 2018 are filled with this one strange element called gacha. No worries, this is not about gambling addiction, just realized I play enough gacha games during 2018 that-- I guess, I'll using it as writing material also as nice remembrance of how life goes up and down on visual-culture. Those listed here are those I found memorable enough during 2018. *'Azur Lane - Shikikan Bizzare Adventure' Phantom Cube Arc. Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. Submarines, small Belfast, Visitor from Another Dimension, San Diego upgrade, so bizzare. LOL. Good amount of collab event, still no St. Louis and Honolulu to this date, no Graf from gacha either but at least I can reunite Shoukaku with Zuikaku, let Essex met her senpais-- also adding one more yandere aircraft. Looking at the roster reminded me there are still people not retrofitted yet (sorry Laffey, but Ayanami is just special) thanks to drop rate; guess 2019 I'll moving to Farming Tendency Arc. Still no Amagi and Kaga (not that I hate being spooked by you two-- Belfast and Lusty, however its three months already) but hey, Ashikaga is fine too. *'Bang Dream - Still no 4* waifu' No best girls this year but Kasumeme spooks. Seriously, please let me have Lisa, Tae and Sayo 4*, well at least there is Kanon. BTW congrats for S2, I'll miss Garupa Pico. LOL. *'Tagatame - Third Best Treat of 2018' Takahiro Sakurai voicing OP, manipulative, smart strategist. Check. Get it? On one-time discount, Hell yeah. Yuki Kaji. Check. Get it? More like spook. Killer Princesses? From discount pulls. Theresa and Instructor from free pull? Woo-hooo!! Missing Wilhelm and more limited Water and Wind units but that's enough. Thank you for the ride in 2018 though I still not pleased by how you guys having Kanon's costume on expensive, no guaranteed pulls with enough dupes for me. *'FGO - The Second Place, All Hail Lelouch!' Easiest way to sum up my FGO per 2018. Sorry girls, favoritism goes to different people here. Special thanks, to all the whales on my friend list. Thank you for everything. Your help that I can go 'lazy mode' on LB, your help for keeping this game alive, letting me taste the power of new SSRs in no more than 48 hours each time DW released it, moreover under NP 2+ and often 10/10/10 or 9/9/9. Special mention of 2018 goes to Hokusai, Achilles and Sigurd as you guys have more personal connection to me. Especially Sigurd who managed to break my F2P status. Honorable mention of 2018 goes to Gil and Emperor. Especially Gil for letting me goes "easy mode" on majority of 2018 content. Sorry Gil, I want to have you fill the support slot but that would be disgrace to you. No Summer Jeanne hurts me but I'll just let it go to 2019 re-run. *'Granblue Fantasy - The Winner, Truly a Year of Waifu and Husbando' The benefit of being Cygames whale fanboys/fangirls, example of where your money going; Dragon Knights got their part too, KYAAAAA!! Diantha and Yuel when?!?! Meanwhile as someone taking hiatus long enough, I'm pretty much content with LUCIO GET! HUSBANDO TEAM DONE! SEIBA ATHENA GET! WAIFU TEAM ASSEMBLE! Still no Silva-- but I won't take your Boar bait, Cygames. At least, until Echidna maybe; surprisingly the winner of "overall draws at 2018", good amount of 'victory draw', easily goes above FGO and Tagatame. 2018 OST? Easily goes to-- LET ME FEEL THE POWER!!! Belial and Sandalphon only make it more glorious. LOL. Now Shiva is playable-- making Annila ougi spam team became more ridiculous; with Athena, Fire Spear team is solid, to wreck things further (Heles update when, Cygames). Next should be Grimnir; I personally not sure what to add into Wind anymore after how you gave them Siete, Nio and S. Jeanne. On stories, not much to say, Nahlgrande Arc being nice somewhat feels normal, while WMTSB II is 'too good' that such move to ensure hype with Part III announced during the event is not far from expectation--however please, make Luminary Knights even more relevant, you're giving too much screentime to Juuten lately. For 2019, I won't ask much but please make Gran x Vira canon. LOL. BTW. That Lancelot and Percival singing is nice treat. *'Honkai Impact 3 - Meido Aoi Yuuki is now playable. LOL.' Not give a damn about Hersscher, no Crimson Knight, no Sixth Serenade, equipment only ended up with dupes, no Judas either. Still-- its okay as long Fu Hua is best girl (finally done with White Night). Thank you for Kriegmeisser Himeko. I can't resist that nice body and ponytail with such wink. Not taking Samsara for long time reduced the rank greatly, well at least that can also meant there's something to do on game aside of Abyss; not that interested about Rita. *'Tales of the Rays - Arc 2 Concluded, Best Boys Completed' Thank you god for letting me completing their artes and MA. With them completed, I guess next to aim will be Richter, Barbatos and Victor--or maybe waifu ones like Milla, Sheena or Edna. Hopefully next Ix and Mileena MA and artes are also good. I'll let Ludger and Asbel OMA goes to whale-only. LOL. Mirrage Prison conclusion is-- how should I put it? Anti-climatic? Somehow I feel sorry to Richter have to involved with them and now his higher-ups straight went into frustation. Not sure if its nice see Yuri and Flynn taking up screentime but the opening already foreshadowing this and we will got Vesperia HD later so there's that. LOL. Still, nice way to wrap an arc for having a continuation while also promoting Vesperia. Mirrage Prison done, moving to Fairy Requiem. And .... Done!! That's my 2018 tokimeki gacha experiences. Thank you for reading. Hopefully 2019 goes even better, not only for wishes that come true but also gacha result as well. LOL. Category:Blog posts